


Maybe I've Changed

by tiffthom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Marriage, Relationship Problems, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffthom/pseuds/tiffthom
Summary: Everything changes when you're a parent, and Sakura wonders if parts of her need to die in order for her to truly live. When she asks Sasuke for a divorce, he's against it. She's never considered marriage counseling and the idea of breaking down his feelings isn't what he had in mind, but for Sarada, they'd do anything, even get to the bottom of what it means to be in love.





	Maybe I've Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me descending further into hell. I’m contemplating a new, longer fic about Sasusaku. I want to fix their marriage. I want to add background to what led to their relationship. I want to tell their love story, and I’m contemplating diverging from the Gaiden and having her bring up getting a divorce. He’s shocked. She agrees to think on it some more and discusses it with somebody. I don’t know. Tsunade. And she and Sasuke agree to marriage counseling and he has to park his butt in Konohagakure to fix things. For now, it’s a loose concept, and just this little ficlet. I may build on it. We’ll see.

When death is staring down her only child, Sakura reconsiders a lifetime. The day she heard Sasuke liked girls with long hair, the breaths it took to christen Ino as her rival, the many times she denied her inner mischief in favor of a cooler front. She just wanted him to see her. That’s all.

In the end, she can’t regret any of it. She should. It would be the proper thing to challenge Sasuke, to not accept his one foot in, one foot out way of parenting and husbanding. But he’s always been this way, and she’s never not loved it.

Sarada’s questions and tears and fright distort everything now.

Sakura rushes the enemy and his sternum cracks against her fist. His eyes roll, the pupils disappear up towards his skull. Sarada is safe, and Naruto and Sasuke appear to be fine as well. She hates that he’s gorgeous like always, and aloof like always, but she still looks at him and her lips betray her and curl up a little.

However, Sarada is there and she’s all that matters so she goes to her child after deciding to figure out the rest later. Her heart struggles when Sarada is shocked to receive her affection. Sakura squeezes her, but not too tight because Sarada scolds her every time.

She wants to feel her husband too, but she’ll settle for the subdued look on his face and whatever comes after they return to the Leaf.

For now, she’ll relish the assembly of Team 7, the simple days before they turned to hard ones in the blink of an eye.

Sakura will settle for her daughter’s safety and that she’s reunited with her father even though a new Sakura is telling her that it shouldn’t be this way. 


End file.
